Farewell to Nicole
by Callmemaddy
Summary: The Season Premiere told us why Nicole left, but never really went into detail. Here’s how it went down... [OneShot]


1**Farewell to Nicole**

_One-Shot by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so overrated

A/N: Damn, why is so addicting?

Summary: The Season Premiere told us why Nicole left, but never really went into detail. Here's how it went down... One-Shot

**Here we go...**

It was the last day at PCA. There wasn't many rules at PCA. No girls in guy's rooms after eight, don't do drugs on campus, and if you fail a class, you have to have a parent-teacher conference.

Now, if you fail five classes...you had a problem. Nicole Bristow sat in Dean River's office, waiting for her turn to walk the plank. Her mom hurried into the room, fumbling around some papers. Dean Rivers walked though the door, "Nicole Bristow."

"This better be important," Mrs. Bristow warned, "I am losing dollars by the second." Her cell phone started ringing, "NO! I SAID BUY, NOT SELL!"

"Mom..." Nicole said, embarrassed.

Dean Rivers chuckled, "Come in, Nicole and Mom."

Her mom glared and hung up the phone, "I swear my assistant can never do anything right. She is so getting fired when I get back."

Nicole looked uncomfortable.

Dean Rivers cleared his throat, "I guess we should get to the meeting."

"Yeah, yeah, what has my little Nicole done now?" Mrs. Bristow laughed.

"Well," Mr. Rivers opened his filing cabinet, "I'll let you look for yourself." He put Nicole's report card in front of her face.

**PCA STUDENT GRADES SEMESTER REPORT**

Name: Nicole Anne Bristow Grade: 9 Homeroom: Bender Room: 101

Geometry...D-

English 1...C+

Chemistry...F

P.E...D

Art...B+

Spanish 1...F

"Well?" Dean Rivers asked.

Mrs. Bristow didn't anything.

Dean Rivers tapped her, "Mrs. Bristow?"

Mrs. Bristow was startled and thrown something up in the air.

It was her phone, "Mom! Were you texting again?"

Her mother defended, "Bunny, mommy is going to lose a lot of money if I don't get this fixed..."

Dean Rivers responded, "Don't worry, we are almost done. I just wanted to ask if we could have Nicole talk to our school counselor, so she can do better next year."

"What?" Mrs. Bristow asked, not paying attention, "Yeah, sure whatever..."

--

For the next four weeks, half of her summer, she went to the counselor for three hours, every day. They kept telling her only one more week, but then kept extending that.

_**Mrs. Devop-School Counselor–Patient Log**_

Day 1-Patient 5023 (AKA Nicole Bristow)

Patient 5023 tells me about her life at PCA. She is really close to her roommates, esp. roommate Zoey Brooks. Says she likes a boy named Jerry. Said boy is in her Geometry, English, and Chemistry classes. Goes on about the color pink.

Day 7-Patient 5023

5032 comes in crying about a boy. I asked if it was Jerry. She responds angrily saying, "Jerry was so yesterday! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

Day 23-Patient 5023

Patient said she likes boy named Ben. Goes on for a half an hour about his beautiful skin/hair.

Day 56-Patient 5023

Talks for the whole three hours about why English accents are hot. She writes me a list with 23 reasons (attached).

_Conclusion_

Patient 5023 has been a hard case to crack. Said patient has a rare disorder called OMGD. Discovered by Clay Aiken, who also was secretly diagnosed with the disorder, 1 of every 60237 has OMGD. OMGD is dangerous towards one's self. It is a proven statistic that 73 percent of those that have OMGD end up in prostitution. I advise a Parent Meeting to discuss Nicole's disease.

--

When Nicole's mom was called to a meeting, she didn't have any idea why. Nicole shrugged. Mrs. Bristow was annoyed that she had to miss a day of work. Can somebody say WORKAHOLIC?

"This better be important!" she mumbled. The two went down to the meeting to have a talk with Mrs. Devop, Dean Rivers, and Nicole's teachers. The meeting was rather boring, so Nicole tuned out and thought of this hot guy she walked by.

"She has OMGD," Devop revealed.

"English?" Dean Rivers asked.

Devop sighed and explained the disorder, including the stats. Nicole was still tuning out. HE WAS SO HOT. Time went by and the adults talked some more.

"What do you suggest?" Mrs. Bristow asked.

"In all the cases I reviewed, they all do the same things. Send the girl to the a Unisex school..." The school counselor replied.

Nicole heard that in tuned back in, "You mean, like, no boys?"

"Exactly," She responded, "You need to get over your obsession and it's the only way..."

Mrs. Bristow said, "Really? That's all I needed to say? Do whatever you want and let me go back to work."

"MOM!" Nicole protested, "I don't want to change schools, especially one without GUYS!"

"Babe, you have to do what is best..." Nicole couldn't believe her mom. Why wasn't she sticking us for her? She just wanted to get back to work. Some mom.

"I HATE YOU!" Nicole stormed out.

Nicole sobbed and sobbed for days, but she didn't have a prayer. The deal was set in stone. But just because it was, doesn't mean she has to except it. Nicole was furious and fought all summer. But when she got there, although she missed Zoey and the rest, she was, surprisingly happy...

Nobody told her there was an all-boy school across the street.

A/N: YAY! Happy ending for Nicole. It sucks that she got kicked off for fighting with Jamie Lynn. (If you don't know the story, go to my profile and click on the Blogcritics link, it'll bring you to the reason she got kicked off.)

Love ya,

Maddy


End file.
